The Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare!
by Falconfox8
Summary: WARNING lots of catfights up in here!
1. Chapter 1

**The amazing world of gumball truth or dare**

Falcon: "Hi everybody, I'm falconfox8; but you can call me falcon for short. Now here is our list of people who will be joining us". Gumball, Darwin, Penny,Tobias, Banana Joe, Jamie, Masami, Rachel (Yeah, I'm bringing her in here. What wanna fight about it.) Carrie and bobert all appered in a large room.

Gumball: "WHAT were are we?"

Darwin: "I have no idea."

(Everyone started to look around with confused and scared looks on there faces, until a flashbang grenade came out of nowhere and exploded blinding everybody.)

Falcon: "Sup people"

Jamie:" Who the hell are you"

Penny:" And what are we doing here"

Falcon"Aww don't worry all question will be answered soon." (maniacale laughter)

Rachel:"I can already tell this is not going to end well"

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this intro to the tawog truth or dare. Please send reviews about the story, and send truths and dares you will get credit for it. Okay peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First day of torture**

Falcon: Hello everybody welocme back to the first day of torture...uuhhh,I mean truth or dare.

Anias: Hold on, did you say torture?

Falcon:Nnnnoooo...

Anias: Uhh yes you did, and don't even think about doing that imature nonsense, becuase I'm way too intelligent for that.

Falcon: ( pulls out a glock and points it Anias.)

Falcon: What was that smartass.

Tobias: Holy S**T dude! where did he get a gun!

Gumball: WERE ALL GONNA DIE!

Jamie: Well shut up and lets get out of here!

(Jamie grabs Gumball's hand, and ran for the door, so did everybody else.)

Richard: look we're almost there

Falcon: ( Shuts the door with remote.)

Falcon: Sorry, but you can't leave until I say so.

(Everybody Groans, and walks back to the room to play truth or dare.)

Falcon: Now then let's begin.

From Gemini126

Dare: sombody to kiss.

truth: Gumball do you still love penny.

Falcon: Okay then I dare Tobias to kiss a pillow.

Tobias: sigh..(kisses the pillow)

(Everyone stood there silent until they started snickering and giggling, then started to explode in complete laughter, all except Tobias)

Tobias: SHUT UP! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU NEVER KISSED A PILLOW BEFORE!

Masami: So you admit that you kissed pillows.

Tobias blushed in shame

Falcon: Okay so gumball answer the truth.

Gumball: Of course i do.

Penny blushed bright red cheeks

Falcon: from SonicFanFlame

Rachel: Kiss your mom.

Jamie:kiss gumball when you say or do somthing bad.

Gumball: marry the girl you hate the most for the rest of the episode.

Darwin: do whatever you want

Rachel kisses her mom

Jamie: ( Blushed thinking wonderful thoughts in her head)

Gumball: WTF MAN! Jamie got to kiss me if she does or say somthing bad!

Falcon: Thats right, and on the lips too.

Jamie: ( Kicks me in the nuts, and smash her lips agianst Gumball's.)

Falcon: AAGGHH MY NUTS...okay it seems that you don't like jamie too much, so now you hve to marry her.

Everyone: Poker face.

Penny: You B**CH ( tries to tackle Jamie, but punched her in the face, then jumps on her, and started fighting each other.)

Banana Joe: CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!

Falcon: I told y'all there was going to be catfights.

Darwin: Cool I can do whatever I want.

Falcon: That's right, so what will it be.

Darwin: I'm going to go ride a unicorn while listening to dark horse by katy perry.

Gumball: (Panting from being kissed and nearly mauled to death)

Gumball: Are you serious dude?

Darwin: What?

Gumball: Dark horse...Really?

Falcon:( Shoots Gumball in the leg with my glock)

Jamie: OH MY GOD!

Banana Joe: Why the hell did you shoot him?

Falcon: We're going over some ground rules real quick.

Rule#1: do not disrespect dark horse.

Rule#2: If you choose not to do the dare or answer the truth, you will be shot.

Rule#3: Don't touch my poptarts.

Falcon: Got it!

Everyone: Got it.

Gumball: But...what about my leg.

Falcon: (Shoots gumball with a magic healing bullet)

Gumball: Ahhh, that better.

Falcon: From THE HINT

Nicole: Go hulk on Falcon and stare him right in the eye.

Falcon: Wait...(looks behind and see Nicole in Hulk mode stareing me in the eye.)

Richard: Oh boy, I think should we should run.

(Everyone nods and backs away slowly.)

Falcon:( Turns white and pee myself.) uhh...wh-

Nicole: (Punched Falcon in the face sending him flying in the air.)

( Wall breaks)

Falcon: Uagghh... next from the-awesome-one.

DARES-

Gumball: Who do you like better carrie or penny?

Darwin: Do you have a thing for masami and If and if you had to pick between masami and carrie who would you choose?

Banana Joe: de-assemble and re-assemble yourself without any help.

carrie: Kiss gumball in penny's body.

Gumball: Well duh, I like penny better.

Penny: HA! in your face ghost.

Carrie: Oh well at least I can still do this ( possesd penny).

Carrie in Penny's body: Now get come here Gummypuss.( Grabs Gumball and kisses on the lips)

Jamie: Hold on you ghost b**ch, I'm the only one who can kiss my gummypuss.

(Jamie swipes falcon's glock and shoots penny in the arm)

Falcon: Hey! only I'm allowed to shoot people with my glock.

(Falcon snatches his glock and shoots penny with a magic healing bullet)

Carrie: (Leaves Penny's body) in your face fairy.

(Penny uses the middle finger on carrie.)

Falcon: And Jamie for taking gun you got to kiss Gumball in the closet.

(closet appears)

Jamie: Hell Yeah! lets go gummypuss we're going to spend some time in the closet.(dragging Gumball to the closet.)

Gumball: please help me...

Falcon: Sorry can't do that.

Darwin: Yes, I would totally choose masami.

Masami: aawww(Hugs Darwin)

Rachel: (Grabs my gun and points it at masami)

Falcon: Geez what is with everyone grabing my gun.(Takes gun from rachel)

Banana Joe: ( disassemble himself, and struggles to put himself together.)

Banana Joe: Uaagh hmmpgh, hey a little help here.

Falcon:(Shoots gun in the air) NO.

3 HOURS LATER

Banana Joe: Finally I'm done.

Falcon: Now that were done with the reviews we can start with my dares.

FALCON'S DARES-

Gumball: I dare you to be married to Jamie for all eternity.

Jamie: Torture gumball If he tries to leave you.

Carrie: Egg Rachel's and Masami's houses.

Darwin: Throw a boot at Anias's head.

Bobert: Hack into the schools database and change Anias's grades into F's.

Gumball: WAIT WHAT!? screw that.( Runs out of the closet while gasping for air, but Jamie catches him by the tail.)

Jamie: so were am I going to torture my husbend?

Falcon: In your room over there on the left. ( points to Jamie's room)

Jamie: Come on gummypuss, you and I are going to have a nice, long, painfull talk.

Gumball: But I don't want to

Jamie:( slaps Gumball across the face)B*tch I said we're going! Oh and call me mistress from now on.

Gumball: Y-yes mistress.

(Carrie teleports to Rachel's house and started throwing eggs everywhere, then to masami's)

Carrie: How's that you spoiled little b**ch.(teleports back to the big room)

Darwin: Sorry Anias( throws boot at anias's head)

Anias: OW THAT HURT!

Falcon: Oh shut up.

Tobias: Hey, do you mind ask a question?

Falcon: Nah, go ahead.

Tobias: How does jamie get her own room, and why can't we hear anything?

Falcon: Well for starters everyone gets their own room, except for gumball because he and Jamie are going to share one. The reason why, because you guys are going to be staying here for awhile, and dont worry about not bringing anything, because I took care of everything.

Tobias: Oh okay.

Falcon: And to answer your second question her room is soundproof for obvious reasons.

Bobert:(hacking into elmore junior high database and changing her grades into F's)

Anias: Hey! don't change my grades.

Falcon: Didn't I just tell to shut up.

Anias: S-sorry.

Falcon: Okay that's it for now, everybody can go to your rooms now and get some sleep for next time.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of truth or dare. Be sure to fav and follow, and check for more chapters of this story, and check out my other stories that I'm working on; until then see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: second day of fun**

Falcon: Morning everybody, I hope you all got some sleep last night.

Gumball: uuugh man!

Carmen: What wrong with you?

Gumball: I don't wanna talk about.

Penny: Why? What happened?

Jamie: Let's just say that we had alot of fun last night. (Snuggles against Gumball)

Penny: (Narrow eyes at jamie) ok say no more.

Falcon: Okay so lets get to the truths and dares.

Masami: Look I don't have time to do your stupid game today.

Racheal: Besides I have to do my hair.

( Click-Click)

Falcon: ( Pointing a shotgun at masami and racheal) What was that? I didn't hear you very well.

Masami & Racheal: Nothing sir.

Falcon: Good! Now go in the kitchen and make me a sandwitch.

(masami and racheal left)

Falcon: From esmeraldakitty

**Truth**:

Anias- Did you ever make an F on a test?

Anias: Well to answer your question no, because I'm far too intelligent to make an F on a test and further mo-. (puts tape over her mouth)

Falcon: A simple no would have been acceptable.

(Anias groans)

Falcon: From Jesse barrow, we got a truth and a dare.

**Truth:**

Gumball: Do you believe in santa claus?

Gumball: Yes of course I believe in santa.

Falcon: Ok now the dare.

**Dare:**

Jamie&Gumball: Make some babies.

(Record scratch)

Gumball: wha- OH GOD!

Jamie: Come on gummypuss your going to be a dad soon ( dragging him to the bedroom)

Gumball: ( Crying like a little b**ch)

Tobias: Dude man up!

Richard: Does this mean we're going to be grandparents.

Nicole: OMG!

Darwin: YAY! I'm going to be an uncle.

(Many hours later, Gumball and Jamie walks out the room with 3 sleeping babies)

Penny & Carrie: NNNOOOOOO!

Everyone else: Aww

Falcon: That's adorable, okay From SonicFanFlame

**Dares:**

Carrie: You have to be a cat with no powers for two episodes.

Tobias: hit yourelf a million times.

Darwin: Tell us your darkest secret

Penny: love the boy you never thought you would and if it's gumball you hate him.

Carrie: ( turns into cat)

Tobias: OW! OW! WHY ME OUCH WHY!

Darwin: B-but I don't want to.

Falcon: (Pulls out shotgun)

Darwin: OK OK fine, one time I stole 50$ from moms purse.

Nicole: You're grounded for a month.

Penny: But I love Gumball even he is married to a cow thing and has kids now.

Jamie: Who are you calling a cow thing?

Falcon: Oh, Don't worry because I have somthing for that.( loads shotgun with a hate shell and shoots penny)

Penny: I...I...I hate you gumball!

Gumball: Oh well I guess it dosen't matter now since I'm married to jamie now; plus I have kids.

Jamie: That right now put your shock collar on.

Gumball: Yes wife mistress.

Falcon: This is from maggie pie:

I dare nicole and richard to act like each other.

Richard: So what do I gotta do?

Nicole: Clean the house like I always do.

Richard: But I don't want to.

Falcon: B**CH! she said clean.

Richard: ( Screams and starts clean the house)

Nicole: ( Falls asleep on the couch)

Falcon: okay that's it for now everyone.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter please send more truths or dare. fave and follow this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Penny: Look here b***h I saw Gumball first.

Jamie: Well I guess you're a little late, ( grabs gumball) Because this kitten belongs to me.

Carrie: Oh please, niether of you deserve him.

Tobias: Ladies coalm down, why fight over gumball while there's plenty of me to go around?

...

(Tobias gets thrown in the garbage)

Tobias: uuggh

Falcon: Okay, that was fun, lets get back to the truths and dares

**From: The Prodogy**

**Truth:**Anias do you believe in god?

**Dare**: jamie have a threesome with gumball and jamie.

Anias: Oh please of course i don't.

(lighting strike and fire rain from the sky)

Anias: Uuuhh whatI meant to say was yes (chuckled nervously).

Gumball: Why do I always have to get...

( cocks shotgun)

Penny: How come sh'e getting to spend time with gumball.

Falcon: Because the fans love it.

Penny: (pouts)

Jamie: Ready for more quality time together honey?

gumball: can't we just cuddle please?

Jamie: Okay baby, but only because you said please.

Penny: Screaw it I'm gonna kill that cow. (breaks through door)

jamie: what the [BLEEP] you want!?

Gumball: Penny what are you doing?

Penny: (Grabs gumball and kisses him.)

Jamie: (pounces on penny and they both began fighting)

Falcon: ( sets off c4 charge)

Everyone:...

Falcon: Now that I have your attention, shut the f*** up!

from **Red Marks**

**Truth: **Gumball, Why are you so scared of jamie

**Dare:**Darwin, play Hotline Miami without b****ing

Gumball: You guys have no idea what I go through everyday.

Jamie: What was that?

Gumball: N- n- nothing.

Jamie: ( Pecks gumball on the nose)

Darwin: Oh please, what makes you think that I'm-.

(10 minutes later)

Darwin: ( crying) I never want play this ga- ( pimp slaped).

Falcon: I thought I told you no B****ing

Darwin: sorry,

Falcon: Now go stand in the corner and think about what you have done.

Darwin: ( walks to the corner ).

**From: sonicthehedgehog240**

**Dares:**

**Darwin kiss carrie for twenty minutes to make either masami or racheal mad.**

**Richard: do some exercise **

**Nicole: fight **

**Tobias and Racheal: make each other**

**Penny, jamie, carrie and gumball to have a 4 way so in the CLOSET**

**Darwin: (Grabs carrie and kisses her on the lips)**

**Racheal: That stupid slut!**

**Richard: No!**

Falcon: What do you mean no?

Richard: I mean I'm not going to do it.

Falcon: ( Points rocket launcher at Richard) Now Give me 5000 sit ups.

Richard: ( Struggles to do sits ups) uuugh! uuaagh!

Carmen: Well that's just pittiful

Nicole: (Lights on fire)

Falcon: I said fight her not light her!

Nicole: woops sorry.

All students: (cheering)

Tobias: Yes! she's finally gone.

Falcon: Yep and now it's your turn to do your dare.

Tobias and Racheal makes out for 5 seconds then started throwing up blood.

Everyone: (Grossed out) My EYES!

Falcon: Oh go- ( throws up)

Falcon: Okay Gumball it's your turn.

Gumball: o_o

Jamie , penny and carrie: (Throws Gumball in the closet)

Penny: Finally I get to spend some time with gumball.

6 hours later

Gumball: Why would make me do that?

Falcon: Hey don't look at me.

**Truths**

Carrie: Why you like the pony dvds?

Jamie:Why do you like gumball and why do you give him beatings?

Richard: what happened to gumball's birthday cake?

Carrie: I really don't know; just to be honest.

Falcon: Well that's just boring.

jamie: Well, for starters he's cute and I beat him to correct him ,plus it's in my nature.

Richard: Well you see-

(Pulls out AK 47)

Falcon: And don't lie or the TV gets it!

Richard: (gasp) You wouldn't dare!

Falcon: (cocks gun) Try me.

Richard: Okay I ate the cake.

Falcon: You see was that so hard?

**From: Dante watterson**

Dares:

Masami: go through the 5 stages of grief

Teri: Kiss tobias Passionatly

Jamie: Have Gumball make love to you hard.

Masami: ( goes through 5 stages of greif)

Teri: ( Kiss Tobias)

Tobias: This is the best day EVER!

Teri: I feel so filthy.

Jamie: I swear these dares just keep getting better( Devilish laughter).

Gumball: someone please help.

Darwin: Nope.

Bobert: Sorry Gumball.

Gumball: You guys arn't worth sh-.

Jamie: Enough talk lets play.

Gumball: (whimpers) :(

**Truths:**

Carrie: were you really born a ghost?

Nicole: Can you bench press a 100 pound train?

Carrie: Well DUH.

Nicole: Of course, easily.

Falcon: Okay last one for the day.

**From: Clr**

Truths

Darwin: tell gumball about the real secret.

Dares:

Nicole: Kill Falcon and make a hat out of his skin.

Darwin: Gumball, about the real secret.

Gumball: Yeah.

Darwin: Me and Anias uplouded that video of you.

Gumball: o_o ( walks to the phone and calls somone)

Darwin: uh gumball...

( A flaming portal appears and out comes skorpion from mortal kombat)

Skorpion: Which one of you go by the names of Darwin and Anias watterson.

Everyone points to Darwin and Anias.

Skorpion: Well then, GET OVER HERE ( impales them with his spear and drag them to the underworld.)

Everyone:o_o...

Falcon: Okay nicole now its- wait what the dare again!?

Nicole: (Kills Falcon with her claws and tear his flesh, then makes a hat out of his skin.)

Falcon: ( Gets reborn like a pheonix)

Nicole: Didn't I killed you?

Falcon: Did you know that I'm part Pheonix?

Nicole : SON OF A-

Falcon: Okay, that's it peace.

**Sorry I didn't update in a while and I know that i didn't use some your ideas , but this is a long story to write, so yeah bye.**


End file.
